Short Stories
by River Eagle
Summary: A collection of short stories that I have written in this time era. Some of them are sad! Might want to grab a box of tissues
1. The Other Half

_**AN: **New Jedi Order Series. From Wedge's POV. George Lucas owns Star Wars and everything. This story goes along with "Reminders" River Hobbit 216_

****

**The Other Half**

Looking down at the band of gold circling my ring finger, I marvel at its design. There are no cracks or slits in it, it is simply a band of gold going around forever, and it's never going to stop.

My heart does a little flip inside my throat as I think back to the time Iella had given it to me. I still can picture her face as she slid the ring onto my finger. I can remember her glowing smile as I wrapped my arms around her.

I remember the long nights that we spent together after our wedding. I remember the times that I spent with her and our girls, and those times are the memories that I hold on to. Those times were few and far between because of my job. But I didn't care about that, as long as I remember the times that I did have with my family.

I feel hot tears begin to roll down my face. My eyes are drawn back to the ring on my finger. Those times that I remember Iella are important to me, no matter what, and the ring reminds me of those times.

I wipe my eyes, but I can't stop my tears. I can't forget about what had happened and what I saw. I am glad that my girls did not have to witness it. They were not on the planet. Iella – I swallow as I remember – Iella was killed before my very eyes. Sobbing, I can just picture her killers, even now. It was the Yuuzhan Vong. Yuuzhan Vong warriors are relentless with their prisoners and sacrificed whom they saw fit. If Luke had not held me back, I would have sacrificed myself to be by her side. He had stopped me from joining her, even when I had turned against him. I hurt so much that I didn't see the honour in her death. For me, there is no honour in her death. Only in her life.

I have been without the other half of my soul for nearly three years now, and it still doesn't get any easier. My eyes blur as I wipe them again. My tears continue to find their way down my face and they drop onto the gold band on my hand. Nothing could be as excruciating as to losing Iella on that day, and I know I would have died beside her if Luke had not been there beside me.

He stopped me because he knew something that I had overlooked in that painful moment of losing the one I love, and that something is my daughters. He stopped me because my daughters needed me.


	2. Reminders

_**AN: **Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. This is NJO - Luke's POV. Goes with "The Other Half"._

**Reminders**

Where do I begin? Ben, you remember that gold band, that ring, which you asked about? Mara placed that ring there, the one I always wear.

I've always marvelled at its design and I can remember the day that Mara had put it there. I will always remember the way she looked on that day. Not only her physical beauty, but the way she looked at me too. But there is something else about that day that I remember. On that day, she gave me this ring and made a promise. The ring is a symbol of that promise.

_swallow_ It means that she promised me that her love for me would never end. Our love would last as long as the band did. It goes around; never breaking, never stopping; and Mara had promised me that her love for me would be like that. That is what the ring symbolises.

Nothing can take that love away from us, but something can part me from Mara.

_sob_ Artoo... switch it off.

* * *

Okay... maybe now I might be able to continue. _breath out_ Mara was a very special part of my life. _sniff_ And she was beautiful. Ben, you remind me a lot of her. She always wanted a boy.

She wanted you, and I do too. _sniff_ I can't help but think of her when I look at her.

_breath in and sigh_ I can't... _sob_ turn it off.

* * *

I saw her die. I was with her when they came, when they raided Kuat. They were looking for us, and they found us. I still don't know how they knew we were on that planet. Or maybe, they had decided that Kuat would be the next planet they'd take. All I know is that Mara and I were the last ones on the planet's surface. The only exceptions were Wedge and Iella Antillies.

Only two of us survived it.

_heavy breathing_ I'm sorry... this is so hard...

_whistling from Artoo_ No Artoo. I need to do this... I have to do this for Ben.

_sniff_ Iella was killed first. Wedge was so distraught at seeing Iella's fate that he would have thrown away his own life to join her. _swallow_ I stopped him because I remembered his children. He had swung a punch at me to get me to release him. I held onto him and with Mara's help, we calmed him down.

_gasp_ Artoo, switch off.

* * *

Wedge wanted to go back for Iella's body, and I could understand why he wanted to. Neither Mara or I didn't want to, but we did for his sake. There were only three of us against an army of Yuuzhan Vong. We had waited ten minutes before retracing our steps, hoping that we could go in and get the body.

We did manage to get it. Wedge broke down when he saw it, and I don't blame him. He had lost his wife. _gulp_

They came after us when we were almost at the ship. Mara had run back to defend Wedge as he could not defend himself. He held Iella's body in his arms. I turned back to help them, but Mara told me to get the ship warmed up. I did.

Mara _sob_ never made it to the ship. _gasp _She..._sniff_ wanted me to... _sniff_ tell you... _sniff_ that she loves... _sniff_ you, Ben.

_profound sobbing _Off.

* * *

I watched it all from the view port. I saw her fight them off in slow motion, and I knew in my heart that she would never make it. There were too many of them.

But I couldn't get myself to lift off without her. There was no way that she could make it to the ship. They swarmed. I could see a wall of them building around her and a streak of blue as she fought.

That blue streak was from her lightsaber, which I knew would be destroyed the moment that she was killed.

_deep breathing_ I saw them strike her down. In that moment, I felt something torn from within my soul, within my very being. _intake of breath, sniff_

I almost lost it after it happened. I almost turned. I was so hurt and grief stricken, it all but took control. If it hadn't been for Wedge and for you, I would have gone over. I was temped, but I didn't give in.

I need to calm... _sniff_ turn it off.

* * *

Ben, the last words I ever heard her voice say was this: "I love you. Tell Ben that I love him too."

I never want you to go through what I went through that day. Just remember what you have asked me about the ring and what it means.

_sniff_ I'll never forget what it means. _deep breathing_ Mara... she said... that I... _exhale_ I'm sorry. It's too hard. I can't forget the horrors of that day. But I know I miss her.

Ben... don't ask me again, please. I... don't think I'll ever... be ready to talk... about her. I don't... want to forget her, but I want... to forget the pain of losing her. She was... everything to me. You are, now. _wipes eyes_

Just please, don't ask me again.

_forlorn whistling from Artoo_ Yeah, Artoo. Shut it off.

* * *

_There will always be people who are strong for evil. The stronger you become, the more you're tempted. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker._


	3. Dance With The Night

_**AN: **AU to 'Unifying Force'. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas._

**Dance with the Night**

_Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? Batman._

She used to love to dance. All the time. She taught me. I was never really any good at it, but she was. I loved to watch her dance. But she doesn't dance any more. Not in the physical sense. She hasn't danced since the war started. Not since the Vong came. There wasn't time and since the war, she hasn't had the heart.

It was hard to let go.

I can hardly remember what it feels like to be in her arms and sway to slow music. It's been so long.

I'm not sure tears are allowed where I am now, but I feel like crying. Ever since the war ended, I've been keeping a close eye on my wife and my son. Watching them brings pain. Especially when I look at my wife.

Ever since I first knew her, I knew she liked to dance. She thrived on it. Now, the only dance she does is in the night. She slips away into the darkness, the inky blackness, of the night. And I can't follow. It's like I'm watching her flirt with another man. That would make me jealous. Where I am, I am unable to feel the negative human emotions.

Which is why I can't follow.

It tears at my soul to watch her dancing with another man. I can see the effect it has on Ben. He suffers just as much as my wife. And he doesn't even remember. That breaks my heart. To him, I am just a name. I wish I could hold him and watch him learn to dance from the woman who taught me. I still can watch him learn, but not from her.

She can't think straight. She can't see where I am. She can't see the light. So she's still in the night, where no one can reach her. Least of all, me. In the darkness, she dances with the night. And she seems to have forgotten the sweet memories we had together.

Beyond the grave, I mourn like those of the living.

Mara, love, if you can hear me, stop dancing with the night.

_Fin._


End file.
